When It Rains, It Pours
by Greg's Lab Assistant
Summary: On his way home, Shuichi is struck by lightning. When Yuki finds him, Yuki does a complete 360. Will Yuki ever stop feeling so guilty? Rating up for safety. YxS. Changed penname. Used to be Rogue Kitty.
1. Track One: Shu's Musings and Bad Weather

When It Rains, It Pours

Disclaimer: Want it, can't have it, don't own it. That's right I don't own Gravitation. Maybe in my dreams...nope, not even in my dreams. sighs

Hey there! I'm RogueKitty, and this is my first ever Gravitation fic! So go easy on me...please? Anyway, I know that there's gonna be grammer mistakes and puncuation errors so don't hurt me, I'm gonna try and clean up any mistakes as best I can and make sure all the characters are in, well, character. To some extent. snicker

Summary: On his way home, Shuichi is struck by lightning. It seems that there's no physical damage, but the same looks like it can't be said for Shuichi's mental state. Instead of being cute, hyper, and innocent; now he's...JUST LIKE YUKI!?!?! (possible song-fic moments) YxS

Track One: If I Were

"La la la la," Shuichi sang quietly to himself while waiting paciently for Yuki to pick up his cell phone.

Shuichi was done in the studio for the day--he was having a good day, so he got everything done early--and already went to the store to pick up a few things, like more pocky for example, and now he needed a ride home. Hiro offered but Shuichi was positive that he could con Yuki into giving him a ride. He knew that Yuki would be more than happy to come and pick him up. Well, not more than happy. Yuki didn't do happy. Besides, Shuichi was sure, Yuki said something about having to go meet with his publisher, and Shu knew that was the last place on Earth that Yuki wanted to be. He also knew that Yuki was always looking for a reason to get out of the "deadly grasp of doom brought to you coursey of Yuki's publisher" as Shu liked to put it. Shuichi giggled slightly at the though of Yuki getting strangled by one of the "big wigs" that ran the company, it never happen but it was still funny to think about. Actually, now that he thought about it, anything with Yuki getting beat up, by some old dude with gray hair and a chubby face, was funny to Shuichi, but that was only because that was highly unlikely. But, of course, he'd never tell Yuki that; he'd get kicked out again for ever thinking that the great Eiri Yuki would get beaten up by some old geezer.

"Kami...does it really take this long to answer your phone?" Shuichi sighed. It felt that he'd been waiting for an answer for over an hour, in truth it had been only about less than a minute.

"What?" Shuichi smiled, easily reconizing the irrable voice on the other end.

"Yuki? Are you busy?" Shuichi, from experience, knew to approach an irrable Yuki with extreme caution.

"Oh great, it's you. What do you want?" Yuki huffed, he was under a lot of pressure as it was and he really didn't need Shuichi bugging him while he was trying to dig himself out of the seemingly growing hole that he got himself into.

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at the store across the street from the studio." Shuichi ignored the fact that Yuki didn't answer his first question.

"I though that you weren't going to be finished until one."

"We finished up early. So can you come and get me, looks like it's gonna rain soon and I really don't want to get stuck in it."

"No." Yuki replied flatly.

"Why not?" Shuichi whined. He was slightly supprised, usually Yuki would you anything to get out of a meeting with the publisher.

"I'm knee deep in shit right now and I don't have time to escort the great Shuichi Shindou back to the apartment which he managed to worm his way into." Yuki hissed. His day was going downhill fast. He already was trying to beat away the publishers that want to kill him and now this!

"So what am I gonna do, Yuki?" Shuichi already knew the answer, he was just hoping asking again would work in getting Yuki to give in.

"Use that damn head of yours, if I'm not going to come and get you, then you have two options: one: get another ride home, or two: walk." Yuki stated, he really wanted to get this conversation over with. He was starting to get a migrane and he really wanted to go home; however, he still had to deal with those damn publishers.

"Ok, Yuki. Sorry I bothered you. See you later, maybe?" Shuichi whispered.

"Hn. Whatever. Maybe." Yuki grumbled and hung up.

Shuichi just sighed as he listened to the droll dial tone. His good mood was fading, fast, but then again Yuki had that kind of effect on people. Yuki was, well, a mood-killer. What was most suprising was still that Yuki wouldn't come and get him, although Shu loved Yuki greatly, Yuki isn't all that supprising. Actually, he's kinda predictable when you think about it. He's always either moody, angry, or a combination of the two. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"Welp, I can't just stand here listening to the dial tone all day. If I'm gonna make it home before the storm hits, then I better get a move on." Shuichi said to himself, confidence renewed. He just started his run from out from under the awning of the store when a deafining clap of thunder made it's presence known.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Not good, not good, not good!" Shuichi muttered, he hadn't been running for more than a minute and suddenly it started to pour down rain.

Shuichi could run, fast, compared to his friends, but that was accounted for the fact that he had so much enery. But even so, he still couldn't outrun the rain, his only option really was to duck under trees and awnings to catch his breath and to make sure that he didn't get so wet that he caught a cold. Yuki would have a fit if Shuichi got sick.

'Heh. In Yuki's profession, it dosen't matter if he gets sick or not. Since he works at home anyway being sick dosen't really hinder the abilty to type, actually the more I think about it, the only way Yuki could get off from writting would be if he broke more than one finger. Which sometimes I really think he tries to do. I guess Yuki hates being sick because not only will he still have to write, but he'll have to do it being miserable. Poor Yuki.' Shuichi thought.

By the time Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts, the rain seemed to pour down harder, and it was almost an impossibility to see. With a heavy sigh and a mental note to punish Yuki--by the one thing that would really make Yuki suffer, not being able to touch him for a day or two--Shuichi ran out from under the awning of what seemed to be a floral shop, and ran until he reached the park. Some mile and a half away. By now not only had the rain increased and then steadied at it's new found pace, but so had the lightning and it seemed to be getting closer and closer every time it lit up the sky.

"Ok, I am _seriously_ freaked out now. Stupid Yuki." Shuichi mumbled breathlessly.

He had now somehow found his way to the same park where he first met Yuki, and he was now resting under a tree. Hands on his knees, breathing heavily, and on his way to passing out. The unrelenting rain found it's way through the branches of the trees and right on top of the poor pink-haired boy. Shuichi was now beyond soaked and was blissfuly cold. He knew that he was about a mile and a half away from his lover's apartment, and although he was cold, wet, hungry, and really wanted to go home, he was somehow able to still enjoy thinking in the park.

Shuichi sighed, "Damn. If I had a driver's licence and a car this wouldn't be happening to me right now! And then Yuki wouldn't have to pick me up all the time, and I wouldn't have to beg Hiro for a ride! But, noooooo, they won't give me one because they say I'm too exictable, they say I'm too hyper. Damn. If I were like more like Yuki then I'd have a licence and a car and I'd be on my merry way!"

'And,' He added mentaly, ' I wonder how everyone would react if I acted like Yuki.'

He chuckled quietly to himself, "That would be interesting. Yup, very interesting."

Shuichi looked at his watch-- it was a little after noon-- and sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. He stood up, shook his head to remove some of the excess water, and stared blindly down the empty street; he had a long way to go and he knew it. Shuichi dashed from under the tree to the nearby awing of what seemed to be a bike shop; he quickly took a look inside and wished he had a bike right about now. He looked out to the sky and saw that it was pitch black-- not including the streetlights and the random flashes of lightning-- and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. A little further down the street he saw an eletronic store with seven different sized T.V.'s, all playing the afternoon news. Dashing up to the store, Shuichi was able to catch the weather.

" With heavy rain and winds moving in to the area, people are being warned that possible poweroutages could be plaguing the area. Also, people living in low-lying areas are being asked to evacuate as soon as possible due to possible flooding. Weather experts say..."

Shuichi groaned, this was not good! He was still a good ten minutes away from the apartment and that damn lightning still seemed to be following him! And quite frankly, it was freaking Shu out. He glanced down at his cell phone, which was peeking out from his right pocket, and started concidering whether or not to call someone to pick him up. After a quick battle with himself, Shuichi decided it would be best if he left everyone alone and made it to the apartment on his own; that and he couldn't remember which number belonged to each friend. He had been walking under the awnings of random stores for about ten minutes, lost in a world all his own and listening to the heavy beat of the rain on the awning overhead. Suddenly, Shuichi stopped. There it was! In all it's glory, the apartment that Shu shared with his Yuki!

"It's about damn time!" Shuichi huffed, running to the entrence.

For some reason, Shuichi felt doubtful of the place. He had this strange sinking feeling that he wasn't welcome anymore and it hurt on the inside. But as Shuichi was about to take his first step into the building, he saw the sharp, blinding flash of lightning and the roll of thunder that followed. And suddenly, Shuichi was scared. Sprawled out on the sidewalk, clutching his head in pain, and hoping to whoever would help him that it would all just go away. His vision was blury, he was fading in and out of reality, and soon it hit him like a ton of bricks...

He had been struck by lightning.

'Oh, Kami,' Shuichi thought, despite the burning pain, 'don't let me die. I don't wanna die. Yuki...I love you and I'm sorry.'

He was scared, and it was killing him.

Okies, well there is chapter one. Don't worry if it seems angsty here is should get much funnier later. And for the record in case anyone gets pissed at me...

NO SHUICHI DOES NOT DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, well that's all folks! Until next time!

RogueKitty


	2. Track Two: Yuki's Rude Awaking and a Lit...

When It Rains, It Pours

I'm back! And as promised here is chapter two of WIRIP. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the long wait. I've just been sooo friggen' busy with school and stuff that I really haven't had any time to work on the story. I'm REALLY SORRY!!!! Constructive critcism is welcomed, as always, with open arms. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter, so I wanted to say that now. And I promise this story will get more intresting towards the end. Oh! Before I go and forget I wanna thank all my wounderful reviewers out there who have given me and incredible boost to make this story the best it can be! Thank You! You awsome people! You make my life soooo happy!

So now let me check with Toboe the plot muse to see if I have anything to say. Nope, I think that's it. 'Cept for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Want it, can't have it, don't own it.

Oh, one last thing, chapter one's title was actually supposed to be "Shu's Musings and Bad Weather" but I couldn't really fix it so "If I Were" is still there. And I wanna say sorry for misspelling the word energy.

Track Two: Yuki's Rude Awaking

Eiri Yuki, after much yelling and deliberation, had finally managed to wiggle out of the mighty grasp of his publishers, but not without some cost to himself. He had to do twice as many public apperences and had to start working on his latest novel, which was not at all fun for Yuki. After all even Eiri Yuki liked to procrastinate. On the bright side, they did give him a week of to recooperate after all was said and done, and that was something Yuki--although he would never admit it--was grateful for. That meant one whole week with his rather scantily-clad, pink-haired, hyper, innocent, ditzy, dimwitted, sexy, adorable, cute, generous, sweet, did he mention sexy, rockstar. Yes, that though alone made all the yelling and the one hell of a headache all worth it. Plus, it was supposed it be scorching next week and Yuki knew what that meant. Yuki smirked widely at the thought.

'Shuichi in _really short_ shorts,' Yuki thought with a wide grin, 'Kami bless that boy.'

Yuki stepped into his car and started the ignition, all the while thinking of the plot for his next novel. He figured that the sooner he got the plot out of the way, the sooner he could start his weeklong vacation. After he got the plot out of the way, he haphazardly wondered if Shuichi got home safe, or if he got home at all. Sighing, Yuki pulled out of the parking lot and on to the streets.

"Damn, I can barely see anything in this storm. And I thought they said it was gonna be good weather all this week. Hn, damn weathter reporters."

Luckily for the flaxen-haired author, there was no one else on the road. It was already hard enough to see and he really didn't need to be watching out for incoming traffic. The ride home was pretty uneventful, minus the rapid pounding of the rain, the streaks of lighting, and the occasional thunder clap. After pulling his car into his designated parking spot, Yuki stepped out of the car with his hands in his pockets--at a glance it looked like he was trying to be as nonchalant as possible but making it look like he had done something wrong--as he made his way over to the entrance he noticed the bag of now soaked groceries. He was just about to pass by it--thinking that some loser must have gotten scared and dropped it--when he heard a feint wimper.

"Yuki..." The voice mumbled.

"Who's there?" Yuki demanded. If this was someone's idea of a game, Yuki wasn't buying.

"Yuki...help me." The voice was louder now, and easily identifyable. It was Shuichi, he was sure of it.

"Shu? Shu what happened?" Yuki followed the voice to it's source. The pink-haired boy's body was off to the left of the entrance, his hair spread all around his face, matted and dirty, and his body was limp. Spread out like a body that had been shot.

"Yuki... the lightning...it hit...me." Shuichi replied taking breaths in between. The pain was unbearable and talking was almost an impossiblity. But he--despite the pain-- did it anyway. Yuki always said that even if he were seriously injured that he'd still keep talking.

'I guess he was right.' Shuichi thought weakly.

Shuichi dumbly noticed that Yuki had stopped talking--well to him at least-- and was now talking to someone on his cellphone. Shuichi assumed it was '911' and slowly went back to his musings. At least it would take his mind off the white-hot pain coursing through his body.

'It'll be ok, Yuki's here now. He won't let anything happen to me,' Shuichi thought, 'Yuki'll help me, and I'll be okay.'

Yuki had just gotten off the phone with '911.' They said they'd be there shortly but that wasn't good enough for the author, he wanted them there _now_. He looked down solemly at the boy in his arms, his head was laying in his lap, which gave the author a good look at the face of his lover. Shuichi's eyes were closed tightly and his face was twisted in discomfort. Despite the rain, Yuki could still make out the tears rolling down his face. He took his hand from on top of Shuichi's and moved it to wipe away the--as Yuki called them--unsightly tears. When one first meets Eiri Yuki the words sweet and caring aren't the first words that come to mind, but on the inside locked deep inside there was a part of him that was caring. And only one person would ever get to see that far down into the heart of Eiri Yuki. Yuki, despite all that he claims, always hated to see his Shiuchi cry, and just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with.

"Shu, it'll be okay. The ambulance is on it's way, it'll be all over soon." Yuki tried to comfort the singer as best as he could, but on the inside he was having his own personal wake up call.

'What if I hadn't gotten here in time? Shuichi could have been dead or severly injured. He still could be in trouble! I'm no doctor, I have no idea how far his injuries go! What if they're real bad, what if Shuichi dosen't make it? I could lose him...this could be it. I could lose him without him ever knowing how much I love him. Kami...I've never been a religious man and I know this isn't a good time to start, but please don't take Shuichi away from me.'

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, slowly opening his eyes to see the golden eyes and soaking wet flaxen hair of his Yuki.

"Hm?"

"You're not mad at me are you?" Yuki choked at the question.

"That's a stupid question you know." He replied stroking Shuichi's now coarse mane.

"Answer the question, Yuki. I wanna know."

"No. I'm not mad at you, it's not you're fault."

"But I could have gotten a ride home, or I could have stayed at the studio, or--" Shuichi began, but was cut of by Yuki's lips on his own.

Smiling slightly, Yuki looked down at Shuichi's face. "You have no reason to feel guilty, if anyone should have regrets...it should be me."

"But Yuki--"

"No, Shu it was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things to you and I should have come and picked you up. Those publishers could have waited." Yuki wasn't one for regrets, but when it came down to the most important person in his life everything he did wrong was something to regret.

Their conversation over who was to blame was cut short by the sirens and the flashing lights of the ambulance. They hadn't moved since Yuki found Shuichi--partly because the operator to him not to--which made it easier for the paramedicsto reach their patient. Quickly, five paramedics stepped out of the back of the ambulance and over to the couple. Yuki knew that he would have to get out of the way, which was something he really didn't want to have to do. Yuki was going to make sure that he could still see is precious rockstar, to make sure none of the paramedics tried anything funny.

"Okay, son, can you tell me about how long you were lying here before Mr. Yuki found you?" An older, maybe in his fifties, paramedic asked.

Shuichi thought for a moment, "Ummm...I think it's been...uhmmm...fifteen minutes, maybe? But, I'm not sure. My watch broke when I fell."

Yuki's heart sank. Fifteen minutes! That was too long! Yuki mentally kept beating himself up over everything that happened, he could only imagine what kind of damage had been done. His mind had been throwing questions, accusations, theories, facts, and everything else left and right across his train of thought. Yuki barely remembered to breathe, and he barely fathomed what was going on. The paramedics kept asking questions, and did a basic physical examination. But no real exam could be done until they got to the hospital. And this time, Yuki remained stone still in the exact same spot, with a glazed over look in his golden eyes.

"H-hey...Y-yuki? Stop beating yourself up over what happened." Yuki quickly snapped out of his morbid thoughts and focused wide-eyed on the angelic boy lying on the strecher.

"H-how did you know?" That was it, the great Eiri Yuki was now officially nervous. He never studdered unless he was so nervous that he was on the verge of passing out. Which _never ever_ happened.

"Your eyes...they were glazed over. Your eyes never glaze over unless you're thinking intently on something. Please, stop thinking about what happened and what _could have_ happened. The past is the past and besides I'm gonna be fine...the nice doctor-people said so. Yuki...you should trust the doctor-people...I do."

"But Shu, I can't. If I'd--"

"Stop it Yuki! If you keep thinking like this you're just gonna make everything worse!" Yuki froze, "Yuki, please, think about what you can do to me_ after_ I get out of the hospital," Shuichi grinned, "I bet you can think of _something_ new, right?" Yuki smiled. And not a smirkish smile, this was a true smile. One reserved for only Shuichi.

"Okay, Shu. Tell you what, you behave and make a speedy recovery and..." Yuki bent down toward Shuichi's ear. Yuki's hot breath on his ear made Shu blush a deep shade of red, a shade that Yuki decided was just perfect on his angel. "I'll think of new ways to screw you into the floor." Yuki didn't move, but gave one of his incredible sexy smirks, that made Shu's blush deepen.

"Yep. I can think of some very creative ways to fuck you, Shu, but you have to get better first." Yuki's smirk widened, while Shuichi's blush grew from a deep red to something more of a deep crimson.

"Yuki, you better keep those thoughts to yourself for now, or else I'm gonna die from a lack of blood flow to the head." Shuichi managed to choke out.

"Hmmm," Yuki began, licking and biting on Shuichi's ear,"now why would you say that?"

"Because all the blood is going somewhere else." Shuichi replied meekly.

"Oh ho really now?" Yuki whispered. Yuki glanced up and noticed that the ambulance was prepared for Shuichi's transport.

"We're ready for the patient, Mr. Yuki."

"Good," Yuki bent back down to whipser in Shuichi's ear, "See you soon, love."

And with that Shuichi was packed up and the ambulance sped away, lights flashing and sirens screaming into the dreary afternoon sky.

A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M REALLY SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I know that as of right now this is supposed to be angsty right now, but I had to throw in a little bit of humor with the Yuki and Shu dialogue. Shuwanted Yuki to stop beating himself up, so he decided tochange the topic.I know it seems weird for Yuki to be teasing Shu that way, but he's never had to comfort anyone like that. That teasing is all he knows. I know, I know don't tell me Eiri Yuki's OOC but I can't help the way my mind works. I'm not exactly sure how long this is going to be, but it all depends on you guys! (and girls. mostly girls.) If you have any ideas tell me! So up next is Track Three: Shocking Revelations and Shu's New Attitude. Oh btw, all chapter titles are subject to change. Again, I'm really sorry it took me this long to get my lazy arse to post this. Now that I've done my job, how about you guys go and do yours, hmmm? Just push the lil' purple button and type away!

Nyu!

Rouge Kitty (I'm thinking of changing my pen name. Any suggestions?)


End file.
